Baragakure
Village History: Baragakure, or the Village Hidden in Roses, was established in the Land of Woods by Yoshi, a Missing-Nin from Amegakure. He fled the village in order to seek salvation from wars starting from within the village. He traveled far until he met up with a group of starving nomads from varies cultures and clans. What united them was they're goal to find a better life and to begin again. That is what lead Yoshi to form the village in the place they had all crossed pathes. It was named after Roses as it symbolized hope and new beginnings, the place they were all searching for. Not long after it's founding, Yoshi became the Village Head, while also teaching and passing down what he had learned as a shinobi to the younger generation. After his death of old age, the title of Village Head was passed down to his star pupil, Akatori Yamanaka. Currently the village is still settling up as a shinobi village, as it rather unknown to most. It mostly serves as a village for refugees and those seeking a fresh start on life. Village Head: # Yoshi Deceased # Akatori Yamanaka Village Head Head Medic: Hyorinata Yuki Prajña Group Leader: Hanshi Jonin Commander: Kyo Prajña Group: The Prajña Group is the Baragakure aquivalent of the ANBU/Hunter-Nin Corps. They are personal ninja to the Village Head of Baragakure and serve to defend the village, bodyguard the Village Head, and carry out covert and assassination missions in the name of the village. They were founded 3 years after the village was founded, and have gone through many versions. The most current version is lead under Hanashi. Recruitment for the Prajña Group is done via nomination by the Village Council, and then testing by the Group Leader. These tests are done in privacy, and not allowed to be disclosed to the public. Geography: The Land Of Woods is a medium sized land, with most of the geography being made up of greenery. Forests and grassy fields make up most of the country, with the other bit being split between lakes, swamps,and a small northern mountain range. Baragakure is located near the middle of the country, being also fully surrounded by a dense forest, known as "Salvation Forest". Once outside of the forest, a large meadow like area filled with multicolored flowers, and most notably, rose bushes. The village is located just through the meadow, on a small hill. Weather: During the Summer (June-August): Warm, usually 75-95 degrees, rarely above or below that temperature. Almost always sunny with slight clouds. Breeze is always light or non existent. Rains on occasion. At least once a month. Thunderstorms occasionally as well. At Night, temperature gets cooler, around 60-70 degrees with a heavier breeze. During Fall (September-November) Cooler days of 60-80 degrees. Breeze is usually high, but still relaxed. Leaves begin to change color and fall. Rarely rains. At night, it gets around 50 degrees, sometimes 40. During Winter (December-February) Leaves die off trees and it gets colder. Usually in the 50 degrees. Snow occurs on occasion, but doesn't stay for long. Nights can drop to 30 degrees, even colder when it snows. During Spring (March-May) Greenest time in the village. Usually warm, but can range from 50-80 degrees. It rains at least twice a month, sometimes even thunder-storming. Wind is usually heaviest during spring, but never too strong to do any damage to the land. Nights also tend to be a bit humid or cool, depending on how the temperature during the day was.